The Unova Adventures: A Pokemon Black Version Nuzlocke Story
by TheDudeman
Summary: The first of Jeremy's adventures. Can he become the Champion? Read to find out. Based on my actual playthrough.
1. Da Rules

**These ****Were ****the ****Rules ****I ****Used ****During ****My ****Run**

_**(**__**In **__**Case **__**You **__**Were **__**Wondering**__**)**_

1. Pokemon that faint have been killed in battle. Release them.

2. You may ONLY capture the FIRST Pokemon you encounter on each route, cave, etc. If the Pokemon you encountered on a Route is a duplicate of a Pokemon you already have you may skip past it until you find a new Pokemon. You may not capture duplicated Pokemon even after the Pokemon in question has died. Gift Pokemon and Fossils count as First Encounter.

3. All Pokemon captured must have a Nickname.

4. When you have lost all of your Pokemon on your team and in the boxes it's Game Over.

5. You may not use any Repels, Super Repels, or Max Repels.

6. You may not use an Escape Rope to leave a cave.

7. You may not use any Revives or Max Revives.


	2. A Chili End!

**A ****Chili ****End****!**

My name is Jeremy. This is my account - the truthful account - of what started eight years ago. Not that crap you hear being told by Team Plasma members. I never attacked them, it was a fluke that I even found out who they were. But it's a good thing I did. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if I hadn't. There'd be anarchy, probably. I was always asked what went down. If the legends are true. It's time I finally give an answer.

Back then, I lived in the Unova Region. I was from a little town called Nuvema. At the time, I had never even had a Pokemon before. Only playing with the few Lillipups that came looking for food. But the day it all began, that day was special. My two best friends, Cheren and Bianca had come over to see me. Professor Juniper, the Region's leading Pokemon Professor, had come by to drop off a present. Inside were three Poke Balls. Each with a different Pokemon. Juniper had chosen us to try and see every Pokemon in the Region and gave us Pokedexes as well. My choice was Snivy. Her name was Selena. We were best friends. I couldn't have asked for a better partner. With our first Pokemon in hand, we all three set off on an adventure that we never expected.

"Alright Selena," I told my Snivy, "you and I, we're gonna go places. I ain't talking Unova, we're gonna travel the world together." Selena responded with a determined look that slowly got bigger as soon as she pointed out the Patrat that was attacking.

"Selena, go," I yelled. "Use your vines!" Selena rammed her vines straight into the Patrat's face, knocking him back. As soon as he was down, I took my chance with the new Poke Balls that Professor Juniper had given me. Within a few seconds, Walter was by my side, walking with Selena and I to Accumula Town.

As we got to Accumula, the man who told all the lies about me, Ghetsis, was giving a speech. N was in the crowd along with Cheren.

"Pokemon are treated terribly," he said. "Why do we continue to lock them up and force them to fight? Because humans are stupid! We must liberate Pokemon so that we can learn from them. And truly live alongside them." With that, Ghetsis and his army of Plasma grunts left. N, however stayed behind and swore my Pokemon were talking.

"Say that again, little Snivy." N had bent down to Selena's level, and I could tell she was scared.

"Knock it off," I said. "Go be a creep somewhere else!" N drew out a Poke Ball and sent his own Purrloin out, ready to fight me. "Walter, get 'em," I commanded. Walter immediately lunged for the feline, knocking it back as it furiously scratched him with it's claws. The fight only lasted for a few minutes, seeing as though Walter was incredibly stronger. N scurried off, muttering about what Ghetsis had said before. "What was that all about," I asked Cheren. He shrugged his shoulders and told me he was headed for Striaton City to challenge the Gym there. I followed suit, meeting Stanley the Lillipup on Route 2.

"So Stanley, you ready to go for the gym leader?"

"Arf!" He wagged his little tail as fast as it would go. I could tell we were ready.

"Hey, you," I heard some lady say. "I'm giving out free monkeys, want one?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Samson the Panpour joined my party. "Just one question."

"Yes," she said.

"Why are you giving free monkeys to people?"

Without answering, she took off. "Well that was strange," I noted. Samson and Stanley instantly took a huge liking to each other and became friends. It was pretty cute to watch all four of my little Pokemon playing with each other. Little did I know the hurt that we were about to endure.

After taking a rest at the Pokemon Center, we headed to the Gym.

"Hello, sir," the waiter said as I walked in. "Table for one today?"

"Sorry, dude, looking for the Gym Leaders."

"Well you got him," the waiter said. "I'm Cilan, one of the three leaders here. You'll be battling the elder of us, Chili, today." As soon as he said that, a giant curtain pulled away, revealing Chili and Cress standing in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ah, a challenger," Chili said as Cress stepped away. "I will show you the heat that comes in battle." With that, he sent out a Lillipup of his own, along with a Pansear.

"Alright, guys," I said. Let's do this. Selena took Lillipup down with a few whips of her vines, and then it was time for Pansear. Stanley tackled it to the ground as it scratched him ruthlessly. He went for another tackle, but Pansear retaliated with Incinerate. I never expected it. As Stanley's now lifeless body hit the ground, I screamed. "You, you killed him," I yelled! "How could you!" As I was saying that, Samson started going nuts. He started blasting Pansear with water as hard as he could, until the red monkey fell to the ground, left with the same fate as Stanley.

After receiving my badge, I left, tears flowing. Even though we'd only been together a short time, he was still a friend. Even today, I still miss him.


	3. A Night at the Museum!

**A ****Night ****at ****the ****Museum****!**

Losing Stanley was hard, but I knew for my Pokemon's sakes, we had to move on. Nacrene City was the next town with a gym, and we were going to beat it. As we got to Route 3, I met a Pidove named Ulrich. We were best buds from the time we met.

"Help," I heard as we continued forward. The cry sounded like that of a little girl's. I looked around and saw Bianca comforting a toddler. Cheren and I showed up at the same time.

"What's wrong," we said in unison.

"My Poke-ee-mon," the little girl cried.

"That group we saw in Accumula, Team Plasma, stole this little girl's Pokemon," Bianca explained.

"And they're supposed to be the good guys," I asked. "Which way did they go?"

"Into that cave over there," Bianca replied, pointing toward Wellspring Cave.

"Cheren," I said. "You ready to kick some extremist butt?"

"Always," he answered. "Bianca, you stay here with the girl."

"Gotcha." I knew ever since we were kids that Cheren and Bianca were in love with each other, and the glance they shared as he and I left to chase after those Grunts proved it.

As we got into the cave, the Plasma Grunts attacked. Another part of their story they left out. Cheren and I teamed up to defeat them easily. They retreated quickly, giving us the Pokemon they stole. Cheren took the Pokemon and went back to Bianca to give it back to the little girl, leaving me to explore Wellspring Cave a little. Before I could leave, I was stopped by a little Roggenrola named Breccia.

We battled our way through Route 3 and eventually made it to Nacrene City, where we were ambushed by N. Once again, he proved himself to be a pushover, and we promptly rested before challenging the gym. Lenora was almost as easy as N, with her Pokemon posing no threat to Breccia. As soon as the battle was over, Lenora's husband ran in frantically, stuttering something about Team Plasma. We ran back to the main part of the Museum, only to watch Team Plasma take the skull of a dragon skeleton and leave.

"This is terrible," Lenora said as we got outside.

"What's terrible," came a voice I didn't recognize.

"Burgh," Lenora observed. "Team Plasma stole a priceless artifact from the Museum!"

"Whoa," Burgh said. "What can I do to help?"

"Will you take this kid I just lost to and find it?"

"No problem," he answered. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jeremy," I answered.

"Well, Jerry," he began, "let's go find this artifact, and then we can battle. You'll lose, but we can battle."

Even now, Burgh still strikes me as sort of a douchebag.


	4. Burgh's Buggin' Me

**Burgh****'****s ****Buggin' ****Me****!**

On the way to Pinwheel Forest, I met Gary, a Timburr. He was tough as nails. Since Burgh was getting impatient, I hurried up and followed him into the forest.

"Alright," Burgh said. "The way I see it, we will cover more ground if we split up. The forest has two paths. This straight path towards my City of Castelia, and this other path that some trainers never returned from. I'll take the safe path."

"You're a douche, you know."

"I try." With that, he left me alone to search for the skull. As I looked around the forest I found a Sewaddle.

"Ulrich, weaken him," I commanded. Ulrich flew for the bug and grabbed him in his beak. "Ulrich, spit it out." Instead of listening to me, he swallowed it with a content, happy look in his eye.

We continued farther into the forest, when I spotted a group of Plasma Grunts sitting around a campfire. I tried to sneak up on them and grab the skull while they weren't looking, but for a moment I forgot that it was a forest until I heard the crack of the branch I'd stepped on.

"Look, it's that kid," one of them yelled. They all sent out their Pokemon, and I sent out mine. Even now, I wonder why Team Plasma was so weak to begin with. With the skull back in Lenora's Museum, I headed for the Skyarrow Bridge.

The bridge was long and tiring, and by the time I was in Castelia City, I had almost fainted. Luckily, there was a Pokemon Center nearby and the team and I could take a rest.

The rest was short lived, as I saw Bianca and some girl later introduced as Iris out in the streets calling for help. Bianca explained to Burgh and I that Team Plasma had stolen her Pokemon this time. Burgh and I left to find them, while Iris held back to protect Bianca if more Plasma members showed up.

We tracked them down to a hotel across from Burgh's gym. This time, the man I had first encountered in Accumula Town, Ghetsis, was there. Bronius, another of the Seven Sages, was there as well.

"Ghetsis," I yelled. "Give the Munna back!"

"I will give it back," he said, "on one condition."

"Name it."

"You sit here and listen to me give a long, droning, and boring speech that's pretty much the same thing I said in Accumula."

"Fine." So, I listened. And he was right. It was long and boring. I think even Bronius and a few Plasma Grunts fell asleep a few times. Eventually, he shut his trap and gave back Bianca's Munna. After they left, I decided to go challenge Burgh's gym, which was a piece of cake. With that out of the way, I headed for Route 4.


	5. A Shocking Development!

**Shocking****Developments****!**

While in Route 4, I met Stella, a Scraggy that liked to hide in the sand. I made my way to Nimbasa, eventually, but I got lost first and found myself in the Desert Resort, where I met a cute little Darumaka named Demi. After finding my way out, I got back on track and got to Nimbasa, where an old man was being attacked by a Plasma Grunt. I promptly defeated him, and as a thank you, the Old Man gave me a Bike. Yeah. He was really grateful.

With all the battling we'd been doing, I decided to take my Pokemon sightseeing. We went to a Baseball game, visited Anville Town, and even saw a Pokemon Musical with Bianca. After the musical, Bianca's dad showed up trying to take her home. Elesa, the Nimbasa gym leader heard the fight and told Bianca's dad to leave her alone and that she was fine. I knew she was going to be tough. I just didn't know how tough…

The last place I was taking my Pokemon before taking on the gym was the Ferris Wheel, where once again, I was stopped by N. Except, this time he wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with me.

"I'm Team Plasma's leader," N sid during the ride. "I just feel like Pokemon can only be happy if they aren't treated as tools and instead as friends."

"N," I said. "Your heart is in the right place. You truly care about Pokemon. But you can't force everybody to give up their best friends because it might make the Pokemon happier. Some Pokemon are happy being with Trainers."

"Somehow," he said, "I knew you'd say that. Battle me. Now. I want to feel how much you care for your Pokemon."

"So, you are going to battle me to keep me from battling?"

"Yep!" The battle was easy, again, and with that I felt confident enough to fight Elesa. Boy, was I wrong.

The first to go down was Breccia, then Ulrich (now a Tranquill), Samson, and Gary. Walter, now a Watchog, and Selena, now a Servine were able to beat Elesa and get their revenge. With the Badge in hand, I left in tears. I pulled Stella and Demi out of the box, but on my way to Route 5, Stella was ambushed by a Panpour. Just when I though things couldn't get any worse, he showed up.

"Hey, Jeremy," I heard Cheren say from behind me. "We've both got Elesa's badge, let's battle."

Demi went down in no time, and as Walter and Selena fought off Cheren's Pokemon, things kept getting worse. Walter was taken down by Cheren's Pignite, but Selena avenged him. Selena was getting tired, but Cheren still had one Pokemon left. A Tranquill. She never knew what hit her. I watched in horror and agony as my best friend, my first Pokemon, fell to the ground. Even now, thinking about it still chokes me up.

_I__don__'__t__understand_, I thought. _Why__did__this__happen__?_ I started remembering all of my Pokemon, and as each thought flooded my mind, I couldn't hold it in. I broke down, screaming obscenities I had never said before to Cheren. I didn't understand any of it. Why it was this way. Why it had to be this way. Now I do. But it was a long journey here...


	6. The Story Unfolds

**The****Story****Unfolds**

You see, I don't know why Team Plasma members slander me. I didn't bring them down the first time, Cheren and Bianca did. I guess it's because N never got the chance to face me the way he faced Cheren and Bianca. After that day, I never spoke to Cheren again. I heard he and Bianca became a couple. Although that's the last I heard of them. I traveled home, mourning the loss of my best friends and first companions. I didn't stay long, though. After about a week, I left, and moved to a new town in Unova, Aspertia City.

I needed to get away from the past. But it would come to haunt me, and all I wanted was to get revenge on all of them. To become the champion. I needed to start fresh. So I did. I didn't know what would happen, since it had been two years since I'd left my house, but I was going to win.

I started writing in a journal the accounts of what happened during my second adventure, so what you are about to read is that.

_**TO**__**BE**____**CONTINUED**__**...**_


End file.
